Hypnotism
by unlovedAngel.x
Summary: I am Isabella Swan, your normal 17 year-old girl, well, that is, except for the fact that I am a Hypnotist who is moving to Forks to live with her father for the first time in her life. AH.AU.SMeyer owns!
1. Poker Face

**Hey guys, I tried looking for a fanfiction like this, I found none.. So I decided to make my own! :D I'm sorry if you think I stole your idea, I didn't mean to, I tried everything, hypnotism, hypnotist, anyways, I did not find a story like this one, so yeah. Once again, Bella isn't exactly a plain brunnette, and she isn't a Mary Sue, either. So yeah (; enjoy..also, all the pictures will be in my profile! :D Yeah, I know I put All human, they're all human, Bella's just.. born with 47 chromosmes.. Just kidding, she's just a bit abnormal, in a good way, or is she..?**

**~ Mavelghy**

_In fact, if you have a crime committed against you, and you go to have hypnosis, you can't testify. Because there's no way to test what is real, what's fact, what's fantasy._  
_~ Betty Hill_

**Chapter 1- Poker Face**

I could feel all their eyes on me as I got out of my lovely Cory, you're probably misunderstanding me though, I mean, my car. My precious Bugatti Veyron 16.4, or Cory, for short, because I named her Coreena.. I know, creepy, right? I named my car. Although, if you knew my whole story, you'd probably think that was the most normal thing about me, I would, too. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw a blond girl with pig tails jump out of nowhere in front of me and gasp.

"Oh, you're Isabella Swan? What's up? I'm Lauren Mallory!" I almost laughed out loud at her enthusiasm. She was a cheerleader, slut, I could easily tell, I mean, who else would wear such a short skirt with a shirt and with a v-neck and cardigan in this cold weather? This girl must be mad. I, myself, was wearing a much less revealing oufit, perfect for the weather, white jeans, black boots, black Mad Hatter shirt -what? I sure love a good Disney movie-, a white blazer, my Lady GaGa signed bracalet, and my school tote bag I liked, I'd picked it out yestarday. Also, for my neck, I had a choker on, I loved my choker.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I said no more, even though I hated people calling me Isabella, and left toward my classroom. She quickly followed me and matched my pace.

"So, would you like to be in the cheerleading squad? I mean-" I cut her off as soon as I managed to find my voice after hearing the C word.

"Sorry, no, I am not into cheerleading at all, I don't actually find it nice at all, I am more into other stuff, like baseball, you know? I don't think of cheerleading as such a challenge, all you have to do is you for the offer, anyways. But I would never, ever and I mean it, go out wearing a tank top and a skimpy skirt, so yeah. Bye!" She was speechless, she had clearly never been rejected in any way before. I snickered as I walked toward Mr. Mason's English classroom, well, Karma's a bitch. And now, I'm not usually the one to swear, I'll be the first to say that, but, I'm sure she deserved it.

I was doodling idly on my purple notebook when out of a sudden a pretty, short, pixie-like girl came and sat down next to me. Her light blue eyes were twinkling with amusement, and her smile flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Hi, you must be Bella, I'm Alice Cullen. I saw how you left Mallory in the hallway, awesome! It's been a while since someone actually had the guts to turn down the slut, in any way at all," she extended her petite hand toward me. I smiled at her briefly, and shook her hand, I couldn't really tell whether we were going to get along or not, without my abilitie's help, I'd never gotten close to anyone.

"Thank you, Alice," I responded as warmly as I could. Her black spiky hair bounced as she asked me what my next class was, Trig, it turned out I had the class with her brother Emmett.

"So, who am I to look for?" I mean, how recognizable could that boy be?

"Oh, he has black hair, like mine, and he has brown eyes. I'm sure you can't miss him though, he's really big, a pale Hulk." And with that, she waved at me as I left for Trig with Mr. Varner, third period.

"We'll just have to wait and see," I muttered.

Emmett, to say at the very least, was not hard to find. Big? Yeah right, more like massive! I mean, he wasn't fat at all, but just, really, really muscular. But he didn't scare me, he had a friendly face.

"Hey! You're the new girl, Bella, right? Alice told me about you." I looked at him in amusement and surprise, how could she have told him when I was barely with her?

"Cell-phones," he anwsered my unspoken question, patting the empty seat next to him.

We talked all along Trig, he seemed very nice, and oh goodness, was he funny, I already loved him like the brother I never had, an oversized teddy bear, even though we really did not look anything alike, my dark hair, other than my golden highlights, wasn't as inky black as his, at all. And also, his brown eyes were a whole lot of shades darker than my golden ones, our pale skin though, almost matched, mine was an almost invisible shade paler.

Next, I had Spanish, according to Emmett, with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, Rose for short, she told me she was very tall, and pretty, with blond hair and violet eyes, well his actual exact words were...

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll notice my Rose, she's hot. The hottest one, just look for a hot chick with long legs, awesome figure, blond hair, and endless violet eyes." But behind the cool facade he was putting on, I could see how mesmerized he was by her. I almost laughed out loud at the idiocy, being I, the one who could actually mesmerize, officially, that is.

Rosalie wasn't hard to find, either. I was starting to believe that all of my new acquaintances were angels. She was seriously not hot, but beautiful. She was exactly as Emmett had described her, just in less gory words in my own mind. Even her voice, just like Emmett's and Alice's, was beautiful.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Rosalie," her words were warm, but there was something unsure behind them, her voice seemed distracted, she was looking me up and down, I almost sighed, sizing me up. And then, on her second round at sizing me from bottom to top, she gasped.

"You like Alice in Wonderland?" I could see a smile tugging at her red lips.

"Yeah," I happened to notice her Red Queen key hole bag, I'd seen it at Hot Topic. "So do you appearently," I mused.

"Hell yeah! Mad Hatter?" She seemed excited.

"None best than Jhonny Depp!" We continued talking animatedly until Mrs. Goff called attention to class.

"So class," I could hear a faint Mexican accent on her light voice. "We have a new student today, if you had not already noticed. Isabella, could you come up here?"

I silently walked up to the front of the room, I could feel all their stares on my back, I'd have easily hypnotised them to like me, or Mrs. Goff to not make me come up here, but I didn't want to, I wanted to actually have someone who likes me for who I am, not because I sort of made them do so.

"Shall I introduce myself in English or Spanish?" I asked her quietly.

"Tu hablas espa ol, querida?" You speak Spanish, dear?

"Si, empeze a aprender cuando tenia 5 a os." Yeah, I started to learn when I was five.

"Oh, que maravilloso, bueno, si podrias introducirte a la clase, Isabella, en espa ol, por supuesto." Oh, marvelous, oh well, could you please introduce yourself to the class, Isabella? In Spanish, of course I nodded.

"Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, yo he vivido mayoria de mi vida en Phoenix, Arizona, pero me acabo de mudar a Forks. Mis intereses son musica, baseball, y la escritura, aveces pinto, pero no es tan importante para mi como el resto de las actividades que les mencione." I am Isabella Swan, but I'd like it better if you called me Bella. I've lived the mayority of my life in Phoenix, Arizona, but I have just moved to Forks. My major intrests are music, baseball, and writing. I sometimes paint, but it's not as important to me as the rest of the activities I mentioned. Yeah, I know, I sort of left out the part where I love hypnotizing people.

"Okay, bueno, vuelva a su lugar porfavor." Okay, well, please go back to your seat. I did as Mrs. Goff told me, and waited impatiently, tapping my pencil on the table, just like Rose did, for the lunch bell to finally ring, when it did, we were the first ones in our way.

**A/N: Next Chap we get the ExB meeting, the more you review, the sooner it'll be! I might even upload tomorrow if I get enough reviews.. *Muses***


	2. Keeping It Real

**Oh god! Guys, I'm so effin touched *sniff sniff* can't say the word I'd like to since this is a strictly T fanfiction, although I know most of you don't read this author note! :D just came back from Mexico, so, I'm so sorry I didn't upload sooner, I did have a computer there, but it was too slow, trust me. It annoyed me, and I had to write my other Illustrious stuff so yah, I hope you forgive me (; OH! Also, I wanna congratulate one of my FAVORITE FANFICTION AUTHORS' whose username is Madcowre, about her new, first little nudger! :D **

**~ Mavelghy **

_It is curious how, from time immemorial, man seems to have associated the idea of evil with beauty, shrunk from it with a sort of ghostly fear, while, at the same time drawn to it by force of its hypnotic attraction.__  
__Richard Le Gallienne_

**Chapter 2- Keeping it real **

Rosalie and I were late for lunch, somehow, yet, we were early. Only Alice and a guy I did not recognize, although I presumed was her boyfriend, seeing as he was nibbling into her ear, and I knew that Alice wasn't that kind of girl. Of course, I could not be sure, seeing as only once I hypnotize the person, I could actually get a glimpse of their mind, feelings, and point of view. But my ability of hypnotizing had helped me read people easily, well as easy as it gets without having to read their mind. Technically.

"Bella! I'm so happy you decided to sit with us! This is my boyfriend Jasper." Alice was bouncing off her seat in anticipation of something I could not yet figure out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Alice, because I would so go sit down with the cheerleaders right now, when I just about insulted their queen bee, oh, hey, Jasper," she and the beautiful, once again, blond boy next to her laughed and waved. Their laughs melted together like they belonged, it seemed to me he could not resist it. He just loved her too much to. It was hard to imagine them without each other. With someone else, it would just look wrong. My thoughts were so very rudely interrupted by hearing the chair next to me move. But then, I immediately forgot my sarcastic remark when I was met by a crooked smile in an angel's face.

Did someone put poison in my morning milk that had not had any effect on me at all till now? Because if they did, I was not mad, but grateful. I was on the gate to heaven right now, if not already in it. How an angel could be anymore beautiful was out of my reach of mind. I was seriously considering I was still asleep, I almost pinched myself, because I might have hypnotized myself by mistake and none of this people were real at all. That would make much more sense, and much more pain than I could handle. The angel had bronze hair, a tone I had absolutely never seen before, pale, soft-looking, yet defined skin, he was tall, about 6'2, he looked my age, and very tall, and lean, not to mention deathly pale. He was less muscular than Emmett and Jasper, yet, he was just the perfect size, wait, perfect for what? I had no idea. And then emerald found gold. Our eyes connected and I felt a shiver run down my spine, a good one, though. I did not even know good shivers existed, I shrugged it off. He probably didn't even feel it anyways, but I felt myself getting lost in those gorgeous, hypnotizing emerald green eyes… Wait! Stop that right now. I am not getting hypnotized by a boy who doesn't even know he's able to do it, that he had the gene, creepy, I've never met someone who had it before, but, a little voice in the back of my head told me that he wasn't a hypnotizer at all. Oh well, whatever. He's still beautiful, yes, not hot, beautiful, maybe sexy would fit better than hot, but not better than beautiful. Ever. He was wearing so, well, refined clothes. Sophisticated, I mean, grayish blue and yellow three quarters sleeved flannel shirt, a gray blazer, black, where those skinnies?!, jeans and gray converse. God, he even had a wrist band on, it had the symbol of a lion and said **Cullen, **wait, Cullen? Like, Alice _Cullen_? Emmett _Cullen_? Wow, I wondered how they had such different eye color, yet same pale skin, and he seemed to be the only one who had bronze hair, that bronze hair, my bronze hair! Wait, mine? What the hell? Where did _that_ come from? I had dark brown, very dark brown almost coal, hair with natural very noticeable golden highlights. It wasn't bronze, at all, my highlights weren't bronze, they were golden.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, as you may have noticed," I pursed my lips and blushed a little, I never blushed that much, seeing as he probably saw me staring at his wrist band. His crooked smile became bigger. "I believe you are Bella Swan, Alice was talking about you all thorough P.E, third period. It was actually making me feel like I knew you myself." He chuckled, and such a beautiful chuckle it was.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," I smiled at him, hoping I would never have to hypnotize him to make him smile this way, to be this light. It was yet the most beautiful sound, his laugh, I'd ever heard.

"So, Bella, why did you move here from Phoenix?" Alice smiled at me while asking me this, trying to make me more comfortable, I guessed.

"Oh, it's nothing really, it's just that my mum married Phil a minor league baseball player, and I just felt like I should give her some liberty to live her life. Phil's really young, you see, well compared to my mother at the very least, and my mum's very much of a free spirit, so he makes her feel even younger, I guess it just kind of fits, so I decided to give the freshly weds a surprise gift and leave them to do all they want without a teenage girl in the package." It was true. All I said, was not a lie, yet, it was not the complete truth. I'd come here because I wanted to start fresh, too, to form a life without lies. I grew up in a place where lies were most common, where it was an everyday occurrence that people have fights that scar them forever just because of a little lie. And I was the biggest one of them all.

"That's cool." Alice shrugged, and smiled again.

"Hey, you should totally come with us today, after school, so we can get to know each other better!" Alice beamed, and I smiled at her enthusiasm, giving her a yes, I could not resist it, and I was sure Charlie wouldn't mind it. And, let's just say, with my intervention, he could never, ever resist it.

**Biology next chapter! Fluffy! :D I know, short, but consider it's about 3 in the morning, now, I'm tired, 1O hour long trip. Review for some ExB fluff! :D**


End file.
